


Before we turn to stone

by Notabeautifullittlefool



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, It's a school aged Hicsqueak AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/pseuds/Notabeautifullittlefool
Summary: Hecate and Pippa from their first day at school onwards





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real attempt at a multichap for this fandom, and beyond that, it's not like I have tons of experience lol.   
> BUT, I hope you like it, and with how stressful my school life has been lately, this has been my stress relief.

It was the day before the first day of term at Amulet's Academy, and the front of the school was swarming with new and returning students and many parents. 

11 year old Hecate Hardbroom stared up at the forbidding face of Amulet's Academy, her home for the majority of the next 7 years. The school looked imposing to most, but to Hecate it was the most welcoming sight she had ever seen. 

As she stood on the lawn facing the doors, Hecate saw a short girl with blonde bunches skipping in her direction. As she got closer, Hecate saw that not only was her entire outfit pink but she had tied pink ribbons in her hair. Hecate knew she stood out among the other students: she was at least 6 inches taller than anyone else, gangly, and dressed in all black, a stark contrast to the neon colors surrounding her. She brushed her hair out of her face and went back to scrutinizing the outside of the castle. 

"Well met! My name is Pippa!"

Hecate was startled out of her musings by the small pink witch, who was currently bowing with her palm on her forehead. She stared for a moment before remembering she was supposed to respond.

"Um, well met. I'm Hecate." Hecate gave a stiff bow and returned the gesture. Quickly standing back up, she clutched her broom a little tighter and looked at the pink witch -Pippa, she reminded herself- and tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous tic she had developed in recent years.

"So you're a first yea-" Pippa was suddenly interrupted by a large group of similarly colorful young witches a small ways away. 

"Pippa! Over here!" "We've been waiting for you for ages!" 

Pippa looked in their direction and then back at Hecate with an apologetic smile. "I have to go. See you around, Hecate!" She ran off to join her friends, leaving Hecate staring after her wondering what had just happened. 

Though confusing, the brief and friendly encounter gave Hecate hope for how her time at school might go. She allowed herself a small smile at the thought, hope slowly bubbling up in her chest that school would be the place she always thought it might be. 

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by a claw-like hand coming to rest sharply on her shoulder, fingers digging in just slightly more than needed. 

Across the lawn, Pippa felt her gaze drawn back to the curious girl she had just left. Their eyes met, and Pippa smiled brightly and waved at her. A ghost of a smile appeared on Hecate's lips before her attention was abruptly refocused on the imposing man standing with her. Pippa supposed it must be her father; their shared stature, composure, and looks made it an easy guess. Pippa studied them a moment longer before turning her attention back to her friends and their excited chatter, joining in with stories from her summer. 

 

 

After waiting what seemed like ages, Hecate finally made it to the front of the line to receive her room assignment. The Head Girl sat at a small table surrounded by lists of students and their rooming information, though it was nearly only first years who seemed to need it. 

"Name?" The girl asked without looking up from her papers.

"Hecate Hardbroom. First year."

At this, the girl scanned a few sheets of paper before finally finding what she was looking for. 

"Yes, here we go. Hardbroom, Hecate. You're in the green hall, east corridor. You'll be on the top floor since you're a first year. Look for your name on the door, and you'll find your things already inside." She pointed in the direction Hecate should go as she rattled off her instructions. "Welcome feast starts in an hour and a half, so don't be late." With that, the girl turned her attention to the next girl in line, and Hecate began searching for her room. 

Parents and students were milling about through the castle. Hecate walked alone to find her room though; her father had not lingered after arrival. He had spoken with the headmistress first thing, and then with pointed reminders of what was expected of her and the necessity of living up to the Hardbroom name, he gripped her shoulder tightly, saying "Do not disappoint me, Hecate," and transferred away.   
In all, Hecate was rather relieved he didn't insist on accompanying her around the school. She savored her newfound freedom and made her way to the first-years' floor of the East Corridor, scanning the names along the doors as she walked by. As there were 20 girls in the class, each corridor would house five of them.

The hallway was divided nearly in half by the door into the communal bathroom. Three doors were on the small hallway to the left, and the other two in a small hallway to the right. Hecate turned to the right, pleased when she found her door. She raised her fingers up and lightly traced the script on the door that spelled out her name in simple black letter and pushed open the door. 

Like the head girl said, all her things were already waiting for her inside, including a few school uniforms laid out on her bed, complete with dark green ties to note her rooming assignment. There was well over an hour before the welcoming feast started, and Hecate decided to get as much of her things unpacked and in order as she could. Voices drifted past her door- her classmates must have made their way to the corridor. Her door was closed though, and remained so for the rest of the hour. 

 

 

Hecate collapsed on her bed with a sigh as she tried to forget the disaster that was the last few hours. At the welcoming feast, all the first years had been made to stand briefly when their names were called in an effort to introduce them to each other, the other students, and the faculty.   
Hecate had never minded attention when it was deserved for accomplishments or the like, but she never sought it out. And attention for something like introductions was not something she enjoyed. As the headmistress went down the role of the first years, Hecate paid little attention as girl after girl stood up as names were called. Suddenly, the room went quiet and she looked up, realizing every was staring at her. 

"Hecate Hardbroom." The headmistress called her name again, and Hecate quickly stood up. Almost immediately whispers erupted around the table, and she felt the eyes of her classmates like a physical weight. 

"Did she say Hardbroom?" "I heard her father uses dark magic." "She looks like she came out of a witchery book!" "I can't believe they even accepted her- I'll bet she and her father threatened to hex Ms. Amulet if she didn't!" 

Hecate felt her face heating up, but she was determined not to let on the comments had affected her, so she sat down and resumed eating, carefully avoiding the eyes of her classmates. After the headmistress had called out a few more names did Hecate chance looking up from her plate, only to find that Pippa, who was sitting a few seats down on the other side of the table, was still looking at her curiously. Hecate looked over at the girl currently standing- "Larissa Nettlesprig"- but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pippa still focused on her. She looked back at her, and Pippa smiled brightly at her. The corners of her lips twitched upward, and she focused her attention back on her food. 

 

 

Hecate sighed and moved from where she collapsed on her bed to get her brush from on top of her desk. They had personal/free time until lights out, which for the first-years was at 9. After what happened at dinner, Hecate didn't anticipate much company, so she changed into her pajamas, a perfectly sensible pair of grey ones, and began brushing out her hair to braid it back for the night. She had just sat down when a loud knock at her door startled her. Assuming it was someone with the wrong door, she ignored it. 

However, the person was not deterred by Hecate's lack of answer and continued knocking-repeatedly and without stopping- until Hecate finally answered it to find that the source of the knocking was Pippa, the small pink witch from earlier. Even her pajamas were pink, Hecate noticed. 

"Hello again, Hecate! Are you busy?" At Hecate's head shake no, Pippa picked up the large basket at her feet, walked past Hecate into her room, and plopped herself down on the bed. 

Unloading the absolutely ridiculous amount of goodies and treats from the basket, Pippa looked back at Hecate- still standing by the door, mouth agape, staring at Pippa in confusion and disbelief- and laughed. "What're you still standing over there for? Come over here and help me!" Pippa waved her fists full of candy to make her point. 

Hecate, completely dumbstruck at what could possibly be happening, closed the door and joined Pippa sitting on her bed. She wanted to ask her what she was doing here, but without offending her or being rude.

 

"What are you doing? Is this some sort of joke- or, or like a hazing thing?" Well, so much for not being rude. 

 

Pippa looked up at Hecate in astonishment, eyes wide, and laughed. Hecate tried to keep her face from turning bright red, but she did not succeed. At all. 

"What are you talking about? I have the room across from yours, and since we got interrupted talking earlier, I thought we could pick back up now! With treats! My mum left me with this as a sort of start of term care basket and it's way too much stuff." Pippa kept smiling brightly at Hecate as she went back to unloading and sorting the goodies from her basket. "Cookie?" Pippa held out a frightfully pink cookie towards Hecate. 

She almost turns her down. It's a shade of pink that Hecate has never seen on food before, and it looks revolting, but Pippa is smiling so brightly at her that she's accepted the proffered cookie before she even realized she'd done anything. She shyly returns Pippa's grin and nibbles at the un-iced edges of the cookie. 

Pippa took it as her cue to start talking again- she hadn't stopped for long, Hecate thought, though she found she strangely didn't mind- going over everything that happened that day, including her impressions of the other girls and their professors. 

When she finally stopped to take a breath, Hecate spoke quietly. "If you heard what everyone was saying at dinner, why did you still come by? Everyone else seems to be frightened of me. Aren't you?" 

"No," Pippa said simply, not even looking up from her search for a specific snack. "Should I be? Because you don't seem very scary." 

Hecate was so surprised by the frank answer she laughed. "No. You shouldn't be. And what do you mean I'm not scary? I'm terrifying-" She couldn't even finish her sentence without breaking down in laughter, rather effectively proving Pippa's point. 

"Mmm, yes regular nightmare fodder you are, Hecate Hardbroom," Pippa grinned. 

 

The quick knock on the door let the girls know it was nearly time for lights out. Neither realized they had spent so long talking and laughing together. Pippa quickly shoved everything back in her basket. As she reached the door, she turned around. "See you in the morning, Hecate. Wait for me and we'll walk down to breakfast together!" Not bothering to wait for a reply, Pippa ducked out of Hecate's room.

 

Still smiling on her bed, Hecate thought that maybe, just maybe, the day hadn't been so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hecate paused outside the door of the cattery. It was the first day back for Spring Term, and the first years were getting their familiars. About a quarter of the girls had gotten their already, and Hecate was next in line. After taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors to reveal more than a dozen small black kittens, all meowing and running around. She set her books down inside and started walking around. Several of the kittens sat and stared at her curiously only to run away when she tried to pet them; others nipped at her hand or simply walked away as she approached.

 

The other girls had been in and out quickly, and after 20 minutes, Hecate worried she would be the only girl without a familiar. The cat chose the witch, and none of these cats seemed to want Hecate. She made one last lap around the room and, having had no more luck than her previous tries, resigned herself to the idea she would be familiar-less. Just one more thing to separate her from her classmates.

 

Hecate was caught up in her thoughts and was abruptly startled out of them when she reached down for her books. A kitten was sitting on them. It was the smallest kitten Hecate had seen in the room, and it had one white paw. The kitten regarded Hecate curiously as she froze kneeling down in front of her books and seemingly made a decision; it leaned forward and butted its head against Hecate’s hand, leaving it there until Hecate responded.

 

“Does this mean you’ve chosen me?” Hecate asked quietly, not entirely expecting an answer. It was still a cat, after all. The cat purred and rubbed her head against Hecate’s hand again. “I suppose I’ll take that as a yes then.”

 

Hecate studied the kitten, and finally decided on a name. “Morgana,” Hecate whispered. “Your name is Morgana.”

 

 

 

After that first night, Hecate and Pippa spent more time together, often sitting next to one another in class or sharing a table in the library to study. Hecate, however, was apprehensive. The idea of having a friend, having Pippa as a friend, was everything she wanted, but the fear of getting hurt along with her disbelief anyone would choose to be friends with her had her keeping her distance from Pippa. She thought she played it off as being aloof, that Pippa likely didn’t even notice, and convinced herself it was true. Regardless of Hecate’s behavior, Pippa continued to bombast her with friendship, much to Hecate’s relief.

 

 

Hecate had skipped dinner with Pippa to run by the library- “It’s _Ancient Chants and Culture of Welsh Witches_ , Pippa, what if someone else checks it out first?!”- and was contentedly settled with Morgana on her shoulder as she read and planned out her chanting essay.

 

She had just gotten to a particularly interesting section on ceremonial chants when her door burst open and Pippa collapsed on her bed with an overdramatic sigh. Hecate smirked at Pippa’s antics, but continued to read and write her notes.

 

Pippa sighed again, louder, and stared pointedly at Hecate, who raised an eyebrow at her book. “Yes, Pippa?”

 

“ _Uugghhh Hecate!_ ” Pippa whined. “What class is that even for??” She halfheartedly glared at Hecate, beaming when she finally got her attention.

 

“It’s for my chanting essay. I’m trying to get through with it as soon as possible so I don’t forget about it,” Hecate replied as she shut her book and set it aside, giving Pippa her full attention.

 

“Hecate, chanting doesn’t have essays. It’s _chanting.”_ Pippa looked at Hecate in disbelief and waited for her to explain.

 

“ _You_ don’t have essays in chanting. I’m more tone deaf than a frog. So Miss Moonstream agreed to let me write extra essays so I could improve my grade. Otherwise they’d probably flunk me.” Hecate rolled her eyes and moved her books to the floor, moving to mirror Pippa’s stretched out position. Morgana meowed at the change, and hopped off the bed to curl up on the books.

 

Pippa grabbed Hecate’s hand and laced their fingers together.

 

“Why’d you come over?” Hecate asked. “I know you didn’t just flop down on my bed and start sighing for no reason.”

 

“That horrible girl in Year 3 told me I was giving witches a bad name because of how much pink I wear. Said ‘it’s not becoming in a witch to wear such a ghastly color.’”

 

“Pip, when did this happen?”

 

“At dinner. I told her off, but you don’t think I’m frivolous for wearing pink, do you?”

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you.

 

And of course I don’t. Just because you like to wear your favorite color doesn’t make you any less of a witch!”

 

Pippa squeezed Hecate’s hand to express her thanks.  

 

They two sat in silence for a while, just holding each other’s hand and drawing comfort from their presence.

 

 

 

 

 

Class had nearly begun when Pippa and Hecate slipped through the door and rushed to their respective cauldrons. As the partner assignments were alphabetical, Hecate worked with Lavinia Nettlesprig, one of the girls Pippa had been friends with since before they arrived at school. She was also the ringleader of the girls determined to make Hecate’s life utterly wretched because she had befriended Pippa, though Hecate kept this to herself. Like they’d told her on several occasions, Pippa would most certainly believe her old friends over someone she’d just met.

 

Doing her best to ignore Lavinia’s glare, Hecate quickly flipped to the page on her potions textbook about color changing potions. They were supposed to brew one and then test it out by changing their hair color.

 

As she read through the ingredients and instructions, Hecate could hear Lavinia whispering with Moll and Gwen, the two girls who sat at the table directly behind them. Giggles interrupted their whispered conversation frequently, and Hecate could feel them watching her.

 

 

Hecate added in the ground bats’ toenails and looked around the table for the pond scum, and unable to find it turned to ask Lavinia.

 

“Umm Lavinia, we don’t have any pond scum-” At the withering look she sent her, Hecate quickly changed her mind. “-I’ll go and get it.”

 

Hecate walked quickly to the ingredients table at the front of the classroom and gathered the pond scum. Scanning the room, her eyes landed on Pippa, who returned her hesitant smile with a bright grin. She returned to her table and measured out the amount of pond scum needed for the potion.

 

Lavinia and her friends were back to whispering. Slightly annoyed by her partner’s lack of help, Hecate added the pond scum. A thin curl of smoke rose from the cauldron and the potion turned light blue. Hecate frowned. From the description in the book, it should have been a bit darker.

 

Hecate looked at Lavinia expectantly. They were supposed to test their potion once it was finished to make sure it was right.

 

“You really expect _me_ to test it?” Lavinia laughed. “Like I’d ever try anything _you_ made, Hexface. You’re probably trying to poison me!” Moll and Gwen laughed along with Lavinia.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it then.” Hecate rolled her eyes and muttered, “Just like everything else.” She lifted the ladle from the cauldron and took a sip.

 

“ _A different color for today_

_Change my hair and make it grey!”_

Hecate opened her eyes. Immediately, the entire classroom erupted with laughter. As Hecate reached for her hair, she caught on to the reason. Her hair was still raven black. Her _skin_ , however, was now covered in large grey splotches like a strange looking Dalmatian.

 

Miss Grim, the potions mistress, called the class to attention.

 

“Gather your things and you’re all dismissed. If you took the potion, please remain after for the antidote.” The laughter faded to whispers and faint giggles as the girls quickly gathered up their things and hurried to leave the room. “Hecate, stay behind. I’ll have to assess exactly what went wrong with your potion to prepare the proper antidote.”

 

Hecate stacked up her things on the table and sat down, knowing she’d have some time to wait before she could leave. Lavinia, Moll, and Gwen walked past her, snickering, and whispered, “Nice going, Hexface. With talent like that, I’m surprised your father didn’t change your last name from Hardbroom to Hard-ly worth the effort!” The girls cackled and walked to the door. “Pippa, aren’t you coming?”

 

Pippa looked over at Hecate, sitting and pouring over the ingredients and instructions for the potion and desperate to find out what went wrong. “Save me a seat at dinner- I’ll be there soon!” And she walked over to Hecate and sat down beside her. The girls scoffed and walked out in a huff.

Pippa sat holding Hecate’s hand until Miss Grim came over and tasted the potion.

 

“Hmm. Anise, ground bats’ toenails, pond scum… and slugs’ eggs. That’s what’s gone wrong. The potion didn’t call for any slugs’ eggs.”

 

“But I didn’t add any slugs’ eggs!” Hecate protested. “I did everything exactly according the recipe, and I was watching it the whole time I mean I never even turned awa-“ Hecate stopped talking abruptly, remembering that she did leave the cauldron unattended. It was only a moment, but she went to gather the pond scum and wasn’t watching the cauldron. She remembered how the whispers and giggles of Lavinia, Moll, and Gwen increased as she walked back to the table, Lavinia’s refusal to try the potion, and knew instantly what had happened.

 

Hecate dropped Pippa’s hand. “Dinner’s nearly started. You should go; I’ll meet you after,” she said, refusing to meet Pippa’s eyes. “It’ll probably be a while in here anyway. No point in both of us missing.”

 

Pippa looked at Hecate curiously. “I don’t mind staying, Hecate. And really, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about! Goddess knows, I’ve added an extra ingredient plenty of times- it happens to everyone!”

 

Hecate shook her head. “No, you should go. I’ll come and find you when I’m done.” At Pippa’s concerned look, she added, “I promise.”

 

 

 

 

An hour later, Hecate finally emerged from the potions classroom, thankfully back to her usual skin tone. Dinner was over. She considered going down to the kitchens to grab something to eat, but the handful of granola bars she had hidden in her desk would be perfectly fine for tonight. She got up to her room, thankful the other girls hadn’t made it back to the corridor yet. She spotted a note on her bed.

 

_H,_

_Meet me down by the lake at 8 tonight._

_-P_

Hecate knew immediately she would be there. It might have been frowned upon to be out on the grounds at that time, but it certainly wasn’t against the rules. And even if it were, it was Pippa asking. She couldn’t say no.

 

 

It was only 7, so she decided to make the most of her time and meditate. Her mother had taught her years ago when her powers would flare out of control with her emotions. Since then, Hecate used it often to keep herself centered. She conjured up a ball of light in her palm and focused on her breathing. Breathe in, light expanded and grew brighter. Breathe out, light shrank and dimmed. Hecate continued until she felt calmer about what had happened in potions class, and noticed she would be late to meet Pippa if she stayed any longer.

 

 

 

Pippa rearranged the blanket and picnic basket for the third time. It was still five minutes until 8, but she couldn’t help but feel nervous Hecate wasn’t coming. She looked so upset after the potions mishap. Pippa wanted desperately to cheer her friend up. Plus, she’d missed dinner. So Pippa snuck down to the kitchens before dinner started and convinced the cook to sneak her a few things. It wasn’t much- some bread and cheese, a few apples, and two cold Cornish pasties, but Pippa hoped Hecate would still like it.

 

Hecate came running up at a minute till 8, wide eyed and mouth open as she took in the scene before her. “What’s going on Pip?? What’s all this?”

 

“Well, you missed dinner and I knew you’d be hungry! Plus you looked so upset after potions, and I wanted to cheer you up.” Pippa grinned up at her. “Cook couldn’t give me too much, but it’s still better than those granola bars you try and hide in your desk.” She laughed at Hecate’s surprised expression, “You’re not really very sneaky, Hecate. Sorry to break it to you.”

 

Hecate sat down and looked over the picnic. “No, this is amazing Pippa! I can’t believe you did this. Thank you.”

 

“That’s what friends are for, silly!”

 

The two of them quickly ate the packed dinner, and then laid down to look at the stars. At first they took turns pointing out constellations, telling the stories behind them, but Pippa quickly exhausted her knowledge of the stars and happily listened to Hecate instead, grabbing hold of her hand.

 

 

After listening to Hecate tell the story of Andromeda, Pippa spoke up. “How do you know so much about all the star and their stories? I only know the big ones, but you know all of them. How?”

 

Hecate was silent for a moment, and Pippa squeezed her hand to let her know she was listening. “My mum taught me. She loved the constellations, so we would lay out in the grass and she would teach me as many as she could at a time.

 

She died when I was 8. It was always our thing we did together, and so I kept learning them. It helped keep her from feeling so far away.”

 

Pippa’s heart broke for her friend. She couldn’t imagine the pain of losing a parent. She laced her fingers with Hecate’s, and the two laid in silence for a while longer, just staring up at the stars.

 

 

Hecate broke the silence after a few minutes. “Pippa. About what you said earlier. You said that’s what friends are for.”

 

“Yes. What about it?”

 

“Well, we are, right? Friends, I mean?”

 

Pippa smiled, scooting closer to Hecate. “Of course. You’re my best friend, Hecate.” Hecate’s silence caused Pippa to panic a little. “I-if you want to be.”

 

Hecate kept her eyes focused on the sky, unable to suppress her grin. “Yes.

 

And Pippa?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re my best friend, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the new chapter. I'm trying to get one out about every week or so. 
> 
> This was a particularly rough week (especially today), so apologies if it's not a very good chapter. 
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy it, whoever reads it.

_The room was dark. Hecate tried summoning a ball of light in her hand, but it flickered out as soon as it appeared. She turned around slowly, trying to see what was around her; the darkness was too all-encompassing and her eyes couldn’t make out anything. She summoned her ball of light again, beginning to panic as it faded immediately._

_“Little Hardbroom, all on her own,” An oily voice whispered from everywhere and nowhere. “It’ll be so much easier if you just…give in. You know the darkness you have inside you.”_

_“No! I won’t! I’m good! I’m not like them I’m good!” Hecate tried to call back at the voice, but she choked on her tears, voice coming out raspy and too quiet._

_“You’ve fooled them all...perhaps even yourself. But in the end, you will succumb to your family’s destiny. Just as those before you.” The voice got quieter as it spoke, seemingly moving away, leaving Hecate alone in the dark again._

_She felt her magic prickling under her skin, the smell of ozone filling the air. Staring down at her hands, the power she felt terrified her. She felt it quickly growing beyond her control. She looked up and to her horror saw Pippa standing in front of her._

_“Hecate!” Pippa called and waved, not noticing the magic sparking from Hecate’s hands._

_“No, Pippa, no!” Hecate tried to call out to her friend, but her voice came out as a quiet rasp, unheard by Pippa._

_“Hecate!” Pippa drew even closer to Hecate. Her panic increased along with her breathing. She felt her magic straining to be free, and Hecate couldn’t hold back the tide of her magic any longer. She could do nothing but look on as Pippa took the full force of the unleashed magic._

_“PIPPA NO!”_

 

Hecate sat up with a start, heart still pounding and the prickly feeling of her magic running through her veins. Trying to slow her breathing, she looked around the room reassuring herself it had only been a dream. Still, she couldn’t shake the fear that she had accidentally hurt Pippa. She slid out of bed, wincing when her feet hit the cold stone, and quietly walked across the hall to Pippa’s room.

 

Hecate stuck her head in. Pippa was still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief, but the anxiety in her chest was still there. She stood in the door way, trying to talk herself into leaving when she heard a soft noise.

 

“Hecate? ‘S wrong?” Pippa was still cocooned in her blankets, one eye just barely open and trying to focus on Hecate.

 

“It-it’s nothing Pippa. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.” Hecate quickly tried to leave, hoping desperately Pippa wouldn’t remember this in the morning.

 

“Nightmare?” Pippa took Hecate’s silence as her answer. “C’mere,” she scooted back in the bed and pulled the covers back.

 

“No, It’s okay Pippa- I’m just going to-“

 

“C’mere, Hecate, please.” Pippa had fully opened her eyes and was looking at Hecate with concern. Hecate was nearly shaking from the nightmare, and Pippa felt her heart lurch at the sight of her friend so scared. “Do you want to talk about it? Or just try and get some sleep?”

 

Hecate crawled into the open space Pippa made for her in the bed, and Pippa curled herself around her. She’d always been particularly tactile, something Hecate took a while to get used to but now saw it as just another part of Pippa’s personality.

 

They were silent for a few minutes. By the way her breathing had evened out, Hecate was almost certain Pippa had fallen back to sleep.

 

“I hurt you,” Hecate whispered. “In my nightmare. I hurt you terribly because I couldn’t control my magic. I needed to make sure it hadn’t really happened.”

 

“’M fine- you’d never hurt me, Hecate,” Pippa murmurs, nearly asleep. “You’re my best friend.” Pippa was asleep by the time she finished talking.

 

Hecate felt herself relax at Pippa’s assurances. With a small smile on her face, she fell asleep, safe and content in Pippa’s arms.

 

\--

 

Pippa jumped and groaned in frustration as her fingers yet again missed the bottom of the book she wanted. Why did she have to be so short?! Hecate grew another 3 inches from the end of first year, and Pippa hadn’t grown at all. It simply wasn’t fair.

 

She jumped again, missing the book. “That’s it. I’m climbing up the shelves! Stupid book, stupid high shelf,” She muttered to herself, scanning the shelves for footholds that didn’t involve actually stepping on books.

 

“Pippa, I found that book Miss Youngblood mentioned might help us in our spell science ess- _Pippa what on earth are you doing?! Get down!!”_ Hecate glanced around to check for the librarian and whispered furiously at Pippa, who was currently two shelves off the ground and looking at Hecate with a guilty smile.

 

“I was just trying to get a book for the essay. It’s not my fault it’s up where only giants can reach it!” Pippa pouted as she hopped down. “I would have gotten it, you know.”

 

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Which book was it?” Pippa pointed it out. “Yeah, okay,” Hecate nodded and grabbed the book easily, handing it over to Pippa. “You’re impossible, Pentangle. You could have just asked me when I got back.”

 

They walked back over to their table to deposit the newly retrieved books. “I mean, yeah, I could have. But I’m all about self-sufficiency, you know.” Pippa grinned at Hecate as they sat down to finish up their essays. “Besides, your face when you saw me climbing was so worth it. You should have seen yourself!” She giggled. Hecate fought to keep from blushing. Judging by Pippa’s beaming smile, she was only mildly successful.

 

“Next time, Pipsqueak, I’m letting you get your own book if that’s the thanks I get.”

 

“You take that back! I’m _not_ going by ‘Pipsqueak!’”

 

“But if the witch’s hat fits…”

 

Pippa, being the mature 12 year old she was, responded in the best, most logical way she knew how.

 

She stuck out her tongue at Hecate, and immediately buried her nose in her newly claimed book.

 

Hecate stifled her giggles and did the same.

\--

 

Test day. It was finally here. Hecate had spent the entirety of the term studying and preparing, determined she should not only pass but ace the test.

 

After months of nudges from Miss Grim, Hecate had finally agreed to take the test that would allow her to skip the next term of Year 2 Potions and move ahead into Year 3 Potions. Her potions skills were far above what was expected of the second years, and her curiosity often lead to her seeking additional reading materials from Miss Grim, especially those she couldn’t locate in the library.

 

She’d been reluctant to take the test when Miss Grim first brought it up, and had taken the majority of the term to come to her decision. Though she didn’t mind attention for well-deserved accomplishments, Hecate was hardly one to seek it out. Passing meant that she would start next term with the Year 3 Potions class, once again separated from her peers. Finally, after a particularly horrible day in class, she decided that Year 3 Potions, even as the youngest in the class by a whole year, was better than staying where she was.  

 

_“Class! Now, today you’ll be brewing a Silencing Spell. It is particularly useful if you’re studying in a loud library or if you want to have a private conversation with someone. Once you’re finished brewing, you will demonstrate your potion on one of these frogs.” The frogs croaked, and Miss Grim set the class to preparing their potions._

_Lavinia was acting particularly strange. From the moment they received their assignment, things had gone unusually well. Lavinia was downright helpful, and there was nearly no whispering or giggling with the girls nearby._

_Hecate dropped in the final beetle’s tongue and stirred the potion 7 times counterclockwise to finish it off. She strained the potion into a small vial and tested it on a frog at the front. It worked perfectly, to no one’s surprise._

_As soon as she got back to her table, things changed. There was a puddle of something on the floor, which Hecate didn’t notice until she was standing in it. As soon as she was, Lavinia’s disinterested look turned downright sinister. She started whispering, “None may hear a single sound from one on potion-covered ground.” Hecate briefly thought it was a rather rudimentary attempt at an improvised spell and went to tell her just that._

_But nothing happened. She opened her mouth and no sound came out. Peals of laughter around her told her that this was the reason everyone had been so quiet and attentive._

_As soon as class was dismissed, Hecate sped straight to her room and locked herself in until the next morning, when the spell had finally worn off. Pippa had knocked at her door a few times, but always left when Hecate didn’t say anything._

She hadn’t mentioned anything about the test to Pippa, unsure how it would go. She knew Pippa didn’t know about how her cauldron partner treated her, so she worried it might be an unpleasant surprise.

 

Now that she was holding her graded test, though, she knew her decision was already made for her. She would tell her as soon as she saw her that in spring term she would be moved up to Year 3 Potions.

 

As she walked down the hall to her room, she mentally drew up her plan, and started rehearsing what she would say, when Pippa came bounding around the corner.

 

“Hecate!! I’ve been looking for you all morning! What’s that?” She pointed at the test Hecate held in her hands. Hecate, surprised by Pippa’s sudden appearance, just held it out for her without saying anything.

 

Pippa scanned the pages. “A potions exam? But we didn’t have one of tho- we haven’t even learned these! What was this for?” She looked at Hecate curiously. She didn’t seem angry, just genuinely wanted to know.

 

“I um. It was a placement test. To see if I qualified to move up to Year 3 Potions at the start of next term. And I-uh I passed. So I do. Qualify, I mean.”

 

Pippa just studied Hecate’s face for a moment. “So… you’ll be in their class in the spring instead of with us?” Hecate just nodded. Pippa’s lack of a reaction was making her anxious.

 

“Hecate, that’s-“ Pippa broke out into a huge grin. “-that’s amazing! I wish you’d have told me, I could have quizzed you to help you study! I’m so proud of you, Hecate!”

 

“Wait, really? You’re not upset?”

 

“Of course not! This is great news! My best friend is moving up because she’s just too smart for regular class. C’mon, I have some treats in my tuck box; we have to celebrate!” Pippa grabbed Hecate’s hand and dragged her into her room. The two spent all night, until Matron called for lights out, in Pippa’s room munching on sweets and celebrating Hecate’s exam results.

 

They’d been friends over a year, but Hecate was constantly surprised by just how wonderful her best friend was and how grateful she felt to have her in her life.


End file.
